


Caffa and Crystals

by starlightreader



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Kylo's a softie, Long-Distance Relationship, Rey is always ready to kick ass, They're nervous but flirty, but still a hottie, or flirty but nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightreader/pseuds/starlightreader
Summary: Kylo's off not doing his job *again*- Why is the ever important Master of the Knights of Ren heading to a planet like Gatalenta?It couldn't have anything to do with the cute barista from that one time...In which Kylo and Rey have a long distance relationship





	Caffa and Crystals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bombastique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bombastique/gifts).



> Happy Reylo Exchange Bombastique! Hope you enjoy this fic! I will admit it was not originally what I was aiming to write (I was gonna tackle another one of your prompts)- however I much prefer how this came out and hope you do too! Plus I just couldn't resist the opportunity for a coffee shop AU!!  
> Really enjoyed your list of prompts they were fantastic! Thank you for participating and for the opportunity to tackle this story. I'm happy and excited to add to the pile of fandom work that we all have sustaining us for the anticipated release of Episode 9. Hope you and the rest of the Reylo Fam ENJOY!! <3

He really, really shouldn’t be doing this. Kylo Ren bounced his foot, seated in the cockpit of his TIE Silencer, a habit he thought he’d long kicked since joining the ranks of the Knights of Ren.  


Each time embarked on these solo detours he’d swear it’d be the last time, that this wasn’t conducive to his mission, that this in no way was helping the First Order find Luke Skywalker. 

But he couldn’t deny himself this one pleasure in his dark world. This one light. Light, something he should turn away from entirely, yet this one he refused to severe. 

His ship dropped out of hyperspace, and he aimed it at Gatalenta, the trajectory muscle memory at this point. The lush planet came into view, shades of green and blue, rich and teeming with life. 

It pulled at something deep within his heart. Something that always poked its head on these trips. A reminder of how wrong this was against his Darksider life style.  
With the planet in view he made to remove the helmet from his face. Catching sight of his reflection he noticed just how flustered he looked. 

Kylo sighed and set the auto pilot. 

Rising from the pilot’s chair he grabbed a bag and made his way to the fresher. Kylo splashed water on his face in the hopes of regaining some semblance of composure. Sighing he unbuckled his heavy belt and removed his cowl.

Undressing he stopped to stare in the small mirror. He saw the scars. Few but they were there. She never asked about them and Kylo thanked her for that. He didn’t think he’d be able to stop himself from pouring out the truth.

Keeping his dark pants, he dawned long sleeve dark grey shirt, something a little more civilian looking. He left his cowl around his neck like a scarf as well as his black leather gloves.  
Moving back into the pilot’s seat and preparing for landing, Kylo’s eyes landed on the case in the hold. His gift. 

How had it come to this? 

He remembered the day to the last detail. So many times had he replayed the moments that lead to her. 

They’d just escaped a band of Resistance scum. The First Order’s ships would’ve easily taken out the fleet had they not used their underhanded tactics to blow their fuel engines. Just like the Resistance to fight with dirty tricks.

Kylo’s command shuttle had just enough fuel to hyperdrive it out in the direction of Gatalenta. While not particularly friendly towards the First Order, an emergency landing lead to him impersonating a civilian and seeking aid. 

Only on Gatalenta would you find a joint coffee shop and mechanic’s workshop. As he’d waited for the twi'lek present to bring him the parts to fix the shuttle, Kylo couldn’t keep his eyes from wandering to the specialty menu of warm beverages. It had just been something to do, to pass the time. That’s when he saw it: Blue Milk Choco Cocoa Caf he would’ve been able to say no had it not been for the subscript Dulce Moon Melters on top!

Kriff! He damned his sweet tooth. 

Of their own accord, his feet wandered to the front counter to await the barista. Kylo couldn’t keep from burying his head into his scarf and drumming his fingers on the pale blue quartz countertop. 

He huffed, willing the service to arrive quickly so he could place his childish order and be done. 

Caught up in his own embarrassment he didn’t notice the three-buned barista stand in front of him. 

“Umm… can I help you?” 

He looked up, and instantly forgot what he was going to say. 

In front of him was the most beautiful young woman he’d ever seen. She sported pretty pout and scowled down at him, Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren. Hand on her hip, three buns in her hair and bright, searching eyes, he was left speechless. 

Kylo Ren could feel the Force swirl around her, even if she did not interact with it. This girl had no idea the power she possessed. 

He was caught in her orbit, unwilling to move and break the moment. 

“Do you need anything?” She said further irritated. 

“Uh- Caf.” He deadpanned. 

She stared at him further, incredulous look on her face. 

“Just caf?”

“No, um, actually,” why was he stuttering like some doe-eyed teenager. He looked back up at the menu. Oh, right because he was about to order a sugary treat meant for a such a child.

Kylo pursed his lips, sighed, and gathered his courage. Sure, he would tell the most beautiful creature his seen in the galaxy that he wanted a drink meant for a 5 year old.

“I’d like to order the #3 special,” he didn’t look her in the eyes, but he could register her shock from his side vision.  
“What?” her shoulders relaxed as she looked up at the menu, double checking “the-the Blue Milk-”

“Choco Cocoa Caf,” he whispered finishing quickly for her. Kylo could feel his cheeks heat up. This is why he preferred his mask.

Then she giggled. 

She giggled at him, at Kylo Ren; and it was to most lovely sound he’d ever heard. Even if it did make the rest of his cheeks and nose flare up in embarrassment.

That’s when he saw her grip loosen from under the counter. Her hand coming up to cover her mouth. 

“Sorry about that,” she laughed again, “I just-I didn’t. People like you don’t usually come in here looking for a drink, if you catch my drift, let alone one of our specialties.” 

He’d later find out what she meant when he caught her in action on a later visit, stopping a would-be thief with nothing but her fast reflexes, grit, and staff. 

“I’ll get that started for you right away,” she smiled, “and I’ll throw in some extra Moon Melters.” She winked before turning to make his order. 

Kylo Ren thought his heart would stop right then and there. 

He was rooted to the spot, fidgeting with his scarf and unable to breathe. He tried to clear his head. This was no behavior for a Knight. 

She approached his field of vision carrying a warm mug of blue sugary goodness. Kylo just about melted.

“T-Thank you…”

“It’s Rey.”

Of course it was. A girl like sunshine is bound to be named Rey. 

She slid over the drink and stopped to lean over the counter. 

“So, what does bring your type here?”

He felt his cheeks go pink again. Damn it! Just her attention made him nervous. 

“Blown fuel engine.” He stammered, relishing the taste of liquid happiness on his tongue, but mind wandering whether her lips would be just as sweet if not more. He was determined to find out. 

“What model?” Rey’s eyes sparkled with curiosity and it was all Kylo could do not to tell her. 

“Upsilon-class command shuttle…stolen!” he corrected quickly. 

“Woah! No way!” She jumped the counter then. 

“Maudie I’m going to help out a customer! Cover the caf for me.” 

They heard an approving call back and were off. Rey located the twi'lek that’d been helping him before and quickly took the supplies off her hands. She even offered to take the equipment and reinstall everything herself. Kylo had notified his crew to make themselves scarce and remove all signs of First Order affiliation. By some miracle Kylo was able to keep her from curiousing throughout the ship itself. 

And that was the end of that. Or well the beginning. 

He convinced himself that he was only turning up there repeatedly because that little auto/caf shop on Gatalenta had the best Blue Milk Choco Cocoa Caf in all the galaxy. At some point or other he accepted that it was because of Rey’s smile, which he longed to see and more to be the reason it was on her face. 

Rey called him Ben. It was the first thing that came to his mind when she’d asked for his name. The unfortunate truth was she did make him feel like Ben. Like all the troubles of the past were just that, shadows from a distant time that held no hold on him now. His Rey of sunshine did that. 

It was a fantasy he knew he could only indulge in for a short while. Better would be not to indulge at all. But he wouldn’t be able to give Rey up just like that, there was no force in the galaxy that could keep him away. 

Landing, he sighed, excited to see her and dreading if this would be the day his happy escapades shattered. 

 

“They’re called Kyber crystals” 

Kylo held the case up to her, five types of kyber crystals glittering within. Rey’s face lit up. She was so eager to learn more about the Force. 

Kylo had breached the subject way too early into their relationship, before they were really even a relationship. Better earlier than later. At least for that issue.

Rey had refuted him at first, claiming there was no way she was gifted with the ancient powers of the legendary Jedi and Sith, but he’d quickly made her see what potential lay within her. 

He’d offered to teach her. He really shouldn’t have, claiming only intermediary knowledge when he was a fully trained. If Rey was suspicious, she didn’t let it show. Every so often he’d bring her new Force related trinkets to help with her own rudimentary training. 

What Kylo wouldn’t give to bring her along with him. To truly train her and watch her grow into a full-fledged Force wielder, but he knew Snoke would never allow Rey to remain the sweet force of light she was. Under his tutelage she’d become just as jagged and broken as Kylo. Rey was his precious secret and he intended to keep it that way. 

“They’re beautiful,” her eyes traced over each crystal.

“Yea,” Kylo agreed his eyes tracing over Rey’s face. A warm smile crept unto his lips. 

“Here,” he reached out and grabbed her hand, bringing it to hover over the crystals, “feel them through the Force.” 

Rey closed her eyes in concentration, taking deep breaths. Whether it was to connect to the Force or clear her head of Ben she didn’t know. He was so distractingly handsome. Her hands buzzed where his held them, and she was sure that that wasn’t the Force. 

What an intensely, beautiful man that had stumbled into her life. And to think the first time she met him, she was sure she’d end up in a fight and with her staff bruising that attractive face. 

He promised so much more. A warm smile, passion beyond her wildest dreams, and knowledge of the Force, something she’d still thought were children’s stories. 

Rey was so happy they were true. That was the only explanation as to how Ben had ended up at her doorstep. 

She took another breath and concentrated. Her hands moving across the different crystals. They buzzed with an energy that was still unfamiliar to her. She was still determined to dive into this world and learn as much as she could. 

Relaxing she focused on them once more, listening, feeling. 

No, no. This one had a lovely presence, but it was too embellished for her tastes. Hmmm not this one either, it burned too hot and felt frenzied. A shiver ran up her spine at the next one. 

Kylo almost sighed in defeat. Blue. Of course. The hallmark Jedi crystal. 

But Rey’s hand continued. 

That one felt too cold. Too binding and weighty. Rey continued to hover her hand. That one! She knew which one she’d choose, but she made one more pass amongst the five to be sure. 

Leaning down her slender fingers picked up the crystal.

“This one.”

She held it up to Ben, delighted. The shade of green reflected off every fragment and unto the walls of her small studio. It made the small space glow in the setting suns. 

Kylo thought a kyber crystal had never looked more beautiful in someone’s hands. 

“Then it’s yours.”

“Ben no! You don’t-” 

“I want to.” He pinned her with those soulful eyes again. Rey could stare at them endlessly. They radiated warmth and something else, something deeply sad. She’d resolved to find the source of that sadness and erase it. No one should have to carry around a burden like that. 

“It’s not the same as the way the Sith or Jedi do it,” he continued, “having their own personal crystal call to them, but… it’s a start,” those eyes again soft and pleading. Who was Rey to say no?

“… Okay,” She let out more breathy than intentioned. 

He smiled warmly and it stretched her heart with happiness. Something else stirred beneath her bloodstream at the sight of his pleased face.

“Plus it’ll help you with your training,” Kylo’s voice lowered, “have you been practicing?” 

Oh, he must’ve felt the same way she did because she saw him lean closer towards her.

No matter how many times they did this, the room seemed to get smaller and time slowed down. If they hadn’t been all-encompassingly focused on one another before, they were now. 

Hearts speeding up and thrumming in rhythm, they stared into each other’s eyes.  
Rey was the first to break it, rising from her chair and walking in the direction of her bedroom. Ben followed, loyal as ever.

“Of course, Master,” Rey turned to him. She insisted on calling him that as soon as she’d learned about it from the ancient texts he’d brought her. It made her ‘training’ more legitimate. 

This, however, was not the way it was meant to be used. 

This brought a shiver up Ben’s spine and a heated gaze into those already too intense eyes. She knew she was stroking a hunger that they both had for one another. Rey saw him set his jaw, the way he always did before he leaned in to kiss her. 

She decided to test out her technique. With her new kyber crystal held tight within her palm, she channeled the Force through her and the crystal. 

Kylo felt his legs give out as he was shoved unexpectingly to his knees. 

“But first,” Rey closed the gap between them, looking down at him leveled between her thighs, “be a good boy and put that mouth to work.” 

Kylo reached up to palm her ass and bring her closer to his face. He knew then and there that he could live his life on his knees if it was for Rey. 

“With pleasure,” he spoke to her core and she sighed in wanton delight. 

He heard her moan above him as he placed open mouthed kisses to the fabric between her hips, to her sex. He could smell her through her thin pants. 

Kylo reached behind her and spread her legs further, giving himself more access. Rey reached down to grab a fistful of his thick locks and push him closer towards her. Her other hand found his and brought it up to her breast. On cue, he began to palm her there. 

Kylo sighed in bliss. 

He really, really shouldn’t be doing this, but he really, really wanted to.


End file.
